1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games of chance. More specifically, the invention relates to a gaming method and apparatus for substantially simultaneously displaying multiple symbol carriers, each bearing a plurality of symbols used as elements of wagering on a game of chance and, through translational movement in the plane of a game display of the symbol carriers, associated indicators or both, displaying a visual representation of operation of the game of chance and an outcome thereof.
2. State of the Art
Gaming machines have been a significant facet of the gaming industry. One of the most basic implementations of a gaming machine is a mechanical or electromechanical device having a plurality of independently spinning reels, known in the art as a “slot” machine. In recent years, similar gaming machines using a random number generator and programmed to display a video simulation of spinning reels including an outcome simulative of an end result of actual physical reel spins have taken an ever-increasing market share. During typical operation, the player wagers an amount and initiates spinning of a set of reels (or simulation thereof) displaying symbols on their outer surface. At the conclusion of rotation, the reels are stopped at random positions with certain symbols aligned along predetermined paths commonly termed “pay lines.” If a predetermined combination of symbols appears in alignment along a pay line when the reels stop, the player is awarded a payout amount that is substantially proportional to the probability of the occurrence of the symbol combination. Thus, higher payouts are generally offered by gaming machines set for a low probability of generating a winning outcome.
Further, the gaming market has recognized a demand for ever-higher possible payoffs in order to stimulate and maintain appeal for players. In addition, it has been recognized that gaming devices which provide different modes of operation and different gaming experiences are desirable to attract players. In response, gaming machines have evolved to provide games offering relatively high payoffs and to also provide a variety of gaming experiences.
One possible recognized way to increase the available payoffs for play of a symbol alignment game while maintaining payout percentages is to increase the number of combinations available by way of the symbols and/or reels. Thus, mechanical reel-type slot machines have been modified by the addition of reels and an increase of the number of symbols on reels to increase the number of combinations of symbols, thus increasing the possible maximum payoff. Additional reels may be used to increase the maximum available payoff by reducing the probability of a maximum payoff event through adding to the number of symbols required for a winning pay line. Likewise, the addition of more symbols to reels also lowers the odds of a winning combination along a pay line and thus permits an increase in the possible maximum payoff. Many physical changes to typical mechanical reel-type symbol alignment gaming machines have resulted in an overall increase in the size of the gaming machine. Unfortunately, players often perceive physically larger machines as being less likely to produce a winning result.
Other approaches for expanding the available odds of gaming machines and providing enhanced player enjoyment have been contemplated. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,962 to Malavazos et al. teaches a gaming apparatus comprised of a series of rotating disks having annular bands of symbols on different diameters. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,881 to Inoue describes an inventive gaming machine wherein an outer transparent reel contains an inner reel, thus allowing for the two reels to form a combined or compound symbol that is used to determine winning symbol configurations.
Electronic video display gaming machines have also expanded the breadth of available winning combinations for symbol alignment gaming without increasing the overall size of the gaming machine. Electronic gaming machines produce randomness in the game, as noted above, through the use of a random number generator or pseudo-random number generator, unlike the physical slot machines, where the ending rotational position of any reel is determined by physical factors such as starting position, initial velocity, friction, as well as other factors. Also, electronic gaming machines are much easier to modify with respect to a game as implemented and displayed because the physical gears, wheels, and mechanical workings of physical gaming machines are absent.
In addition, video display gaming machines have been used to provide alternative games and gaming concepts. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,520 to Baerlocher et al. teaches a wheel of fortune game wherein a slot-like game is combined with a bonus wheel hierarchy for winning a bonus or progressive prize. First, a slot-like game is played with five reels, and if three or more “wheel” symbols are present on any active pay lines, bonus play is initiated through a series of wheels that may be successively spun, depending on the outcome of the previous wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,607 to Payne et al. describes a gaming method and apparatus wherein a multiplicity of independently driven symbol—carrying elements are arranged in a nonorthogonal array and are combined with a plurality of selectable pay lines for determining winning events.
However, it would be desirable to provide other, different electronic symbol alignment gaming devices and methods for enhanced enjoyment of players while also providing an opportunity for relatively large maximum payouts.